


Джир о чудесном исцелении

by AnnetCat



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - Luo Guanzhong, Г.Л.Олди "Путь меча", 三生三世十里桃花 | Three Lives Three Worlds; Ten Miles of Peach Blossoms | Eternal Love (TV 2017), 琅琊榜 | Nirvana in Fire (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetCat/pseuds/AnnetCat
Summary: Бродячий сказитель забрел в резиденцию князей Му в Юньнани
Kudos: 8





	Джир о чудесном исцелении

…Сказитель ударил по струнам варварского инструмента с треугольным корпусом и завел речитативом:

— Я поведаю вам тайну!  
Лишь святым и многомудрым  
было до сих пор известно,  
да сказителям бродячим —  
прозревающие сердцем  
в бормотании течений,  
в дуновеньи горных ветров,  
в шепоте травы и листьев  
многое услышать могут.  
Я поведаю вам тайну —  
ибо должен сделать это,  
был мне знак об этом свыше!  
  


Раз дремал я у подножья  
той горы, что вам известна,  
той, где копятся годами  
знания со всех окраин,  
изо всех пределов мира,  
изо всех эпох и царствий,  
даже из садов Небесных,  
тех, где персики бессмертья  
в западных созвездьях зреют…  
  


— Короче, — бросила княжна.

— Ладно, — сказал певец и снова дернул струны.

…Спал я как-то у подножья  
той горы Ланъя священной,  
где построена обитель,  
в коей знания хранятся.  
Был мой сон так безмятежен,  
так…  
  


Княжна выразительно посмотрела на него, и сказитель сбился, но тут же выправился:

— …Был мой сон тогда нарушен  
разговором юных служек.  
Полагаю, эти служки  
воплощают в мире смертных  
дивных воинов небесных,  
коим часто поручает  
сам Небесный император  
разносить благие вести!  
Я поведаю вам тайну,  
что в тот день от них услышал,  
ибо вот что говорили  
над моею головою,  
за кустом меня не видя,  
двое отроков архивных.  
  


Княжна сделала движение, чтобы встать.

— Я как раз перехожу к делу, — сказал певец.

Княжна вздохнула и осталась на месте.

— …Эти юные созданья  
меж собою обсуждали  
чудо некое, в котором  
проявился дивный гений  
старшего их господина,  
лекаря, кому нет равных  
средь живущих в Поднебесной.  
Говорят, в нем воплотился  
дух бессмертного Хуа То,  
того самого Хуа То,  
что прославился навеки  
исцелением мигрени  
полководца Цао Цао.  
Был он принят после смерти  
в сонм божественный Небесный  
и с тех пор неоднократно  
воплощался в нашем мире,  
каждый раз он становился  
лекарем, и превосходным,  
тем, что вылечить способен  
все расстройства организма,  
выправить теченье в жилах  
всяческих телесных соков,  
тех, что инь и ян…  
  


— Ты сказал, что переходишь к делу, — в голосе княжны слышались приближающиеся раскаты грома.

— Он сейчас перейдет, сестрица, — сказал князь Му. — Сейчас проглотит пару описаний телесных соков и расскажет, наконец, самое интересное. Ну?

— Да-да, конечно, — подтвердил сказитель. — Вот, уже:

Я услышал в ту минуту  
о поднятии из мертвых  
некоего господина,  
а точней — об исцеленьи  
бывшего почти что мертвым.  
Был в обитель он доставлен  
в год двенадцатый последней  
эры прежнего правленья  
бледным, хладным, бездыханным,  
говорили, что в сраженьи  
исчерпал до дна он силы  
и не мог пошевелиться,  
и не мог он слова молвить,  
будто отлетели души —  
те, предписано которым  
уходить из тела с жизнью.  
  


— На двенадцатом году Чэнпин? — быстро переспросила княжна, подавшись вперед. — Откуда доставили?

— И об этом скажу, — ответил певец.

Тренькнули струны.

— …Был он с северной границы  
привезен в повозке шаткой,  
что скрипела и качалась  
на крутых подъемах горных,  
и заезженная кляча  
волочила ту повозку…  
  


— К гуям клячу, дальше! — воскликнула княжна. — Ты сказал — исцелен?

— Да, — с удовольствием подтвердил сказитель.

…Говорят, что старый лекарь  
до самих Небес добрался  
и просил за пациента,  
он просил в судьбу вмешаться,  
переправить иероглиф  
в книгах Звездного владыки,  
чтобы жизнь продлить больному  
до обычных смертных сроков —  
шестьдесят, а лучше больше.  
И Нефритовый владыка  
хоть на то не согласился,  
но явил такую милость,  
коей прежде не видали  
никогда в подлунном мире!  
Разрешил он выдать смертным  
ради просьб святого старца,  
многомудрого Хуа То,  
коий…  
  


— Не отвлекайся! — зарычала княжна. — Какую милость явил Нефритовый император?

— О, это самое интересное! — ответил сказитель. — Слушайте дальше.

…Разрешил владыка выдать  
на два дня по счету Неба —  
это значит, в мире смертных  
получается два года,  
или даже все четыре, —  
драгоценный гроб хрустальный,  
что качается обычно  
на цепях в далеких скалах  
в месте дивном и печальном,  
там, на острове небесном,  
что висит меж облаками,  
гроб, в котором на столетья  
похоронен был наследник  
самого владыки Неба  
и в котором тот наследник  
вопреки прогнозам ожил,  
ибо малая частица  
душ его не отлетела  
и в гробу восстановилась!  
Я поведаю подробно,  
как с царевичем небесным  
это дело получилось…  
  


Княжна зарычала и стиснула кулаки.

— Не волнуйся так, сестра, — сказал Му Цин, — он непременно поведает об этом, но не сейчас, а, скажем, завтра! — и выразительно посмотрел на сказителя.

— Конечно, — торопливо подтвердил сказитель. — Об этом в другой раз.

…Гроб доставили хрустальный  
на Ланъя, святую гору,  
в гроб больного опустили  
и защелкнули на крышке  
хитроумные запоры,  
раздалось вокруг гуденье,  
и пыхтенье, и ворчанье,  
на прозрачных гибких трубках  
в такт меха зашевелились,  
нагнетая чистый воздух  
и волшебные куренья  
внутрь таинственного гроба.  
День гуденье и пыхтенье  
и ворчанье продолжались,  
и другой был день, и третий,  
на четвертый же сквозь крышку  
стало всем наглядно видно,  
как больной преобразился:  
кожа щек порозовела,  
и порозовели губы,  
и хрустальную поверхность  
затуманило дыханье!  
И когда прошло два года —  
или, может, все четыре —  
на гору с Небес слетели  
два Лю-цзя, те два посланца,  
коих шлет всегда с вестями  
сам Нефритовый владыка.  
К лекарю они явились  
за небесным артефактом  
и забрать его хотели —  
только гроб не открывался!  
  


— Видимо, замки заело, — сказал Му Цин, нечаянно попав в такт.

— И что? — княжна вскочила. — Они его так и не открыли?

— Нет, — покачал головой сказитель. — У них не получилось.

— Пойду возьму топор, — сказала княжна. — Братик, я в Архив. Сшибу замки и вернусь…

— Погоди! — попытался остановить ее брат. — Что с этим-то делать? Благим вестником?

— Накорми как следует и никуда не выпускай. Вернусь — послушаю другие песни.

И выбежала из комнаты.

…Княжны давно и след простыл. Князь Му сидел у распахнутой двери, смотрел в теплую южную ночь и чему-то ухмылялся, качая головой.

В кухне, причмокивая, дрых сказитель, сытый до обалдения и пьяный до изумления. Губы его шевелились. Никто его не слушал, да если бы и услышал, все равно бы ничего не понял.

— Злобный Бхимахвата-швета, — бормотал сказитель. — Что огнем в ночи пылает…


End file.
